blackout!
by KUROUJI
Summary: "Levi, ini pasti hidungmu." ; "Benar." ; "Lalu ini bibir Levi." ; "...hentikan acara tebak-tebakanmu. Kau tidak akan tahu tanganmu bisa berakhir dimana." / Dua kali pemadaman listrik dalam satu adegan, tapi Levi tidak akan menyesalinya.


**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN © HAJIME ISAYAMA.**

_Levi x Eren. boyxboy, rate nanggung. semi-M. probably ooc, typos, fast-paced, fluff, etc._

_Words: 2,2k+._

* * *

><p><em>blackout—lights off!<em>

Levi mengutuk Irvin Smith yang sekarang adalah seorang pejabat kelas atas di perusahaan listrik besar terbesar di distriknya. Tangan berbusa sabun antiseptik miliknya menggapai-gapai ponsel _hi-tech_ yang telentang manis di atas meja kecil yang bersandar pada dinding luar _bathtub_. Segera jari-jarinya menekan nomor yang sudah sangat dihafalnya, mengingat ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menelpon si pejabat kelistrikan atas komplain-komplain pentingnya sebagai klien.

"Oi, Irvin! Aku sedang mandi! Kenapa kau tidak—"

"_Maaf, Levi, aku tidak bertanggungjawab atas hal ini. Ini sudah jam delapan malam dan siapa suruh kau mandi di jam-jam seperti ini. Silahkan hubungi aku lagi kalau ada komplain dan keluhan yang lebih berarti. Salam hormat dari Kepala Pelaksana Pem—_"

Levi lupa kalau ponselnya sudah di ambang kematian. Lampu pada layar sentuh yang sedari tadi berkedip-kedip minta jatah makan siang kini sudah mati sepenuhnya. Menghembuskan nafas terakhir di kamar mandi yang gelap buta.

Lalu tangannya tergelincir dan ponselnya terjun bebas ke dalam air berbusa di dalam _bathtub_.

Levi mengerang frustasi.

.

.

.

Apalah arti ponsel yang baru dibelinya bulan kemarin itu. Meski harganya cukup membuat orang lain _banting meja_ karena banyaknya angka di depan koma. Tapi bagi Levi, ponsel itu tidak ada artinya dibanding harga diri yang tercampakkan ketika dirinya berjinjit hati-hati keluar kamar mandi, tanpa handuk atau apapun, karena situasi sekitar yang terlampau terlalu gelap dan dia tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang dicarinya. Kakinya masih terasa licin dan berbusa, mendekati apapun yang bisa diingatnya ada di dalam ruangan.

Tangan yang sudah sedikit dibilas air bersih tadinya, meraba-raba sembarangan. Dia mendesah lega ketika berhasil meraba tepian selimut abu-abu kesayangannya. Lalu, suara dengkuran halus terdengar.

Levi lupa kalau kekasihnya yang tadi ia tinggal mandi sedang berkunjung ke apartemen lalu seenaknya numpang tidur dan bergelung di dalam selimut yang menurutnya berbau khas seperti Levi. Gumaman pelan terdengar—

"—Levi, uhh…"

Pelan, Levi merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, menyingkap selimut, dan menepuk apapun bagian dari kekasihnya yang bisa ia jangkau. Oh, ia dapat kulit pipi sehalus pantat bayi.

"Oi, lampunya mati. Ada pemadaman. Cepat bangun."

Telapak tangan Levi menepuk-nepuk kulit kenyal itu semakin keras, karena dia tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Levi kini menarik hidung mancung yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari pipinya.

"Bangun. Oi. Oi."

Pemadaman listrik membuat segalanya menjadi gelap dan sunyi.

"Dengarkan aku—" Levi mendesah pelan karena merasa terkacangi. "Eren! Eren! Bangun, boc—"

"Nnhhh…"

Eren Jaeger menggeliat, membuat posisi senyaman mungkin di ranjang yang bukan miliknya. Lalu matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sejenak dan sekilas Levi merasa ada cahaya hijau berpendar di wajah yang tak jauh dari dirinya itu.

"Levi, sudah jam berapa? Sudah pagi?"

Levi tidak menjawab, lagipula dia yakin Eren tidak bisa melihat dirinya.

"Kenapa—YA TUHAN AKU TERLAMBAT! LEVI HARUS MENGANTARKU KE SEKOLAH—"

Levi tuli mendadak. Dibekapnya sesuatu yang dia yakin adalah bibir Eren dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Dan sepertinya benar, karena dia bisa merasakan gerakan meronta dari sana sekaligus lidah basah Eren mengecap telapak tangannya.

"Ummff… 'Ee—bi…?"

Levi melepas bekapannya, lalu mengelus rambut Eren yang bisa dirasakannya—sangat halus. Ia bisa merasakan Eren perlahan semakin tenang, tidak teriak-teriak seperti wanita kecopetan barusan.

"Irvin sialan itu. Pemadaman listrik, Eren. Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Umm, tidak. Levi, kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang mengelus rambutmu, sialan."

Levi menarik tangannya segera, kesal. Eren yang tidak peka hanya menggaruk tengkuk dan cengar-cengir. Sayangnya giginya bukan gigi berkilau seperti di iklan pasta gigi sehingga ruangan kamar apartemen Levi itu tetap saja gelap. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu menjulurkan tangan dan meraba-raba sesuatu dengan jarinya.

"Levi, ini pasti hidungmu."

"Benar."

Senyum Eren terkembang lebar, senang sekali. Lalu jari-jarinya bergerak turun sedikit. "Ini bibir Levi."

Levi iseng, menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat jari kurus yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"L-levi!" Eren menarik jarinya secara refleks, kegelian. Yakin bahwa Levi tidak melihat, Eren senyum-senyum sendiri dan menghisap jarinya yang baru saja dibasahi cairan asing dari bibir orang lain.

"Eren, hentikan acara tebak-tebakanmu. Kau tidak akan tahu tanganmu bisa berakhir dimana."

"Hum?" Eren berhenti menghisap, dan tangannya berusaha meraba lagi.

Levi memundurkan badan hingga ke ujung ranjang. "Eren, jangan memancingku. Aku belum berpakaian."

"Hee~?" rahang Eren menurun, dan matanya melebar. "Benar, Levi? Levi sedang tidak memakai apa-apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku belum sempat melakukan apa-apa sejak pemadaman tadi. Aku masih mandi dan ponselku tergelincir ke dalam air," jemari Levi menyisir helai gelap miliknya sendiri, merasakan masih ada bulir air di ujung-ujungnya. Sengaja, Levi kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Pff—" Eren menutup wajahnya mendadak. "Levi, ini masih basah! Cepat keringkan! Bagaimana kalau nanti kau panuan—"

"Oi, oi, jangan bicara sok bersih seperti itu," Levi mendecak—tidak sadar diri. Lalu pemuda yang lebih tua enam tahun dari Eren itu beranjak dari ranjang dan mencoba mencari handuk terdekat. Seingatnya dia meletakkan satu di—ah, ketemu. Levi segera mengusap-usap sekujur tubuh dengan handuk kering temuannya.

"L-levi, cepat kesini."

"Apa?" Levi mendekat, melingkarkan handuk di lehernya. "Ponselmu kemana, Eren? Oh di dapur ada lampu _emergency_—"

"J-jangan!" Levi bisa mendengar suara Eren bergetar. Levi menyadari sesuatu, dan menyeringai sekilas. "P-ponselku… ngg, lupa, mungkin ada di—"

"Kenapa, Eren?"

"Uhh—? Apa—"

"Takut gelap, ya?"

Levi yakin Eren sedang menunduk malu disana. Seringainya masih ada, dan dia mengendap naik ke atas ranjang. Dia yakin Eren tidak menyadari dirinya yang mendekat. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa kekasih Levi itu tidak peka, Eren memang kelewat polos. Tangan Levi bergerak cepat, menarik pergelangan kaki Eren.

"KYAAAAHH—LEVI! LEVI INI APA—ADA YANG MENARIK KAKIKU!"

Levi membuat suara pelan seakan dia sedang berada dekat dengan pintu kamar. "Hah? Apa, Eren? Bukan aku kok."

Eren memucat. "Le-levi! Jangan bercanda! Uhh, ini—AAAHHH!"

Tangan Levi kini merayap naik, kali menyentuh pinggang Eren. Eren berteriak semakin kuat, memecah kegelapan malam sunyi. Levi ingin tertawa, tapi dia terlalu profesional untuk melakukannya.

"LEVIIII TOLONG—"

"_Eren…_"

Levi membuat suara serak yang sama sekali bukan karakternya—dari awal dia memang sudah sangat keluar dari karakter.

"_Aku ingin… memakanmu…_"

"L-E-V-I!"

"Hah? Apa, Eren? Kau kenapa? Sebentar, aku kesa—"

"AAAAAHHH!"

Levi tidak ingin membuat malam itu menjadi horor dengan suasana mencekam. Karena itu, dia berganti posisi. Dari merangkak mencurigakan, kini mendorong Eren telentang dan menindihnya di atas. Eren menyesal tidak meminta Levi mengambil lampu _emergency_ sejak tadi.

"To-tolong, jangan…"

Levi benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat betapa polosnya makhluk di bawahnya ini. Tak tega mengotori Eren yang masih di bawah umur, Levi menunduk dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Takut gelap? Tenang, aku masih disini."

"Le-lev…"

"Ya, Eren."

Levi menyelipkan anak rambut Eren ke belakang telinganya, lalu menyentuh pelipisnya yang berkeringat.

"Cih, pantas saja. Pendingin ruangan kan juga mati," Levi memutar bola mata. Dan saat itu juga, lampu kuning temaram di atas nakas menyala. Eren yang menyalakannya tadi sebelum tidur. Levi segera menyadari hal itu, dan berdecak. Waktunya sudah habis untuk mengusili Eren yang ternyata takut gelap.

Eren memejamkan mata sedari tadi, mulai saat pergelangan kakinya ditarik Levi. Kini wajah itu masih bergetar ketakutan, dan dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Eren," Levi memiringkan kepala, lalu menarik pucuk hidung mancung di bawahnya. "Sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Tidak gelap lagi."

Perlahan, manik _jade_ menampakkan diri. Kelopak mata terangkat layaknya tirai tertiup angin musim panas.

"Ah, Levi…" Eren menutup mata dengan punggung tangan. "Jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi… tidak lucu."

Levi tersenyum sekilas, lalu menarik tangan Eren, menjauhkannya dari wajah. "Kenapa? Lagipula aku disini selalu melindungimu."

Wajah Eren memerah, dan dia memalingkan muka. Levi mengernyit, menatap tubuh pemuda yang terperangkap di bawahnya—baik Levi maupun Eren, lupa bahwa saat ini, handuk kering telah lenyap ditelan ke dimensi lain dan Levi sekarang tidak mengenakan apapun.

Angin malam bertiup, tirai coklat pastel melambai-lambai karena celah pintu balkon yang sedikit terbuka. Hening sejenak. Baik Levi dan Eren tidak ada yang berbicara. Masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama—Eren telentang, memalingkan muka, dan Levi di atasnya, menatap Eren dengan bingung.

"Ah, ya. Aku lanjutkan mandinya," Levi mendadak bangun dan menarik handuk yang tergeletak di lantai. Ah, ternyata handuk Eren. Saking seringnya Eren menginap, Levi membelikannya handuk sendiri. Katanya, Levi tidak tertarik untuk melakukan barter bakteri.

Dua puluh menit dihabiskan Levi untuk melanjutkan mandinya. Sebenarnya tidak mandi, hanya bersandar di _bathtub_, berendam, dan melamun. Sabun antiseptik terabaikan, Levi sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya—lagipula dia sudah memakainya sebelum pemadaman listrik. Air jernih mengucur dari pancuran, dan Levi masih melamun. Suara pancuran air tidak begitu keras, dia masih bisa mendengar pintu kamar mandi diketuk pelan. Ketukannya terdengar ragu—antara mau dan tidak mau.

"Apa? Masuk saja."

Pintu kamar mandi digeser pelan. Eren sudah berdiri disana, mengenakan handuk Levi yang terlilit di pinggangnya.

"Le-levi… Boleh aku ikut mandi?"

Suara Eren benar-benar terdengar ragu.

"Terserah."

Pelan, Eren melangkah masuk. Marmer dingin menyapa telapak kakinya yang telanjang, sebelum dia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam _bathtub_.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ikut mandi."

"T-tidak kenapa-napa," Eren sedikit bergumam, bibirnya mengerucut. "Levi… marah?"

"Tidak, kenapa harus marah," Levi memejamkan mata dan menikmati sensasi air yang mengucuri kepalanya yang sempat berkeringat.

Eren memainkan jari dengan gugup sesaat setelah ia meletakkan bokong pelan-pelan di dasar _bathtub_. Lagi-lagi dingin menyapa. "Levi… tadi itu bercandanya keterlaluan."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Ta-tapi aku mau minta maaf."

"Hn."

Eren menggerutu dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau Levi—"

Satu detik kemudian, Levi ingin mengutuk Irvin Smith dan menendang bokongnya. Sialan, _lagi_?!

"Umm, gelap…" Eren mundur sampai punggungnya menghanta keramik putih susu. Kepalanya terantuk dinding, dan dia meringis sedikit.

"Eren?"

"E-eh, ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"E-eh, tidak apa-apa," Eren bergumam, ketika Levi mendorong belakang kepalanya untuk mendekat.

"Aku terima permintaan maafmu."

_Kenapa malah dia yang memaafkanku?!_ Di sela-sela kepanikannya karena gelap, Eren masih sempat membatin kesal.

"U-umm, ya…"

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau terlalu penakut. Aku bisa menjagamu," Levi mendorong Eren semakin dekat ke dadanya, membenamkan kepala itu disana.

Sekilas, Eren merasa Levi mirip dengan pahlawan di tengah kegelapan.

"Terima kasih, Levi…"

"Sudah selesai mandinya? Cepat keluar dan ganti pakaian sebelum _monster yang lain_ bangkit."

Eren paham akan kode itu dan segera meloncat keluar. Mengabaikan tubuh yang masih basah, Eren mencari pakaian di lemari Levi dengan mengandalkan insting. Diambilnya satu baju yang sepertinya paling besar, dan celana pendek terdekat yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Segera setelah dia berhasil memakainya, Levi menyusul keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih dalam keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita, Levi menabrak meja kecil di tepi ruangan. Lututnya bergetar, dan Levi mendecak. Pertama karena lututnya lumayan sakit, dan kedua karena dia baru ingat ada senter tersimpan di lacinya.

Bunyi _klik_ kecil terdengar, dan secercah cahaya lurus menyorot ke sembarang titik. Levi mengarahkannya pada Eren yang bersiap-siap naik ke atas ranjang.

"Eren, kau—"

"Hah? Apa?" Eren berkedip, menatap Levi yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar.

"Eren, ini gelap."

"I-iya, lalu?"

Levi mendorong pundak Eren sampai pemuda itu terbaring, bahkan belum sempat mengancingkan baju dengan sempurna.

"Gelap itu lebih menggairahkan."

Eren _speechless_.

"Dan kau memakai baju saat badanmu sendiri masih basah, apa maksudnya?"

Eren gigit jari. Sepertinya dia salah karena telah melakukan disfungsi pada handuk. "A-ah, itu kan tadi—Levi!"

Kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Eren. Awalnya lembut, namun lama-kelamaan berhasil membuat Eren terengah kehabiskan oksigen.

"A-ah, Lev—!"

Levi tidak menggubris perkataan apapun yang didengarnya. Dia malah menimpali dengan—

"—aku akan menjagamu, terutama kalau di sekitarmu sedang gelap. Tapi aku minta ini sebagai balasannya," bibir Levi menuruni dagu dan mendarat pada leher putih. Sekilas beraroma sabun mandi. Seringai tipis terlihat, namun Eren tidak memperhatikannya karena sibuk melirik kesana kemari, mencari pertolongan. Sia-sia, sih.

"Lev—"

Udara musim panas menerpa, menyelimuti dua insan yang saling berbagi kehangatan di malam gelap. Selimut abu-abu jatuh ke lantai, dan sprei sudah tidak berpola rapi seperti semula.

Levi memasukkan telunjuk kirinya ke mulut Eren, memaksanya menghisap.

"Eren, kau tahu kan ini apa?"

"J-jari…"

"Kalau ini?" Levi mengarahkan telapak tangan Eren untuk menyentuh dadanya. Eren hanya bergumam pelan dan tidak jelas. Levi terkekeh sadis. Tangan Eren terus dibawanya menuruni tubuh miliknya sendiri—yang selama ini bisa disebut perjaka. Oh, tapi mungkin tidak untuk malam ini.

"Hmm, ini?"

"…ha. Paha…"

Beberapa tebak-tebakan organ tubuh telah dilewati ketika Eren berhasil menjawab dengan benar—atau setidaknya bergumam. Ketika tangan Eren dibawa menyentuh bagian terakhir yang belum ditanyakan, yaitu _poros_ dari tubuh Levi itu sendiri, Eren sadar dia sudah membangkitkan _monster yang lain_ itu kemari.

"A-anu... itu... Levi _kecil_..."

"Apanya yang _kecil_? Ini besar, tahu."

Levi menyeringai kesetanan.

Masih di dalam kegelapan, namun kali ini sedikit ditemani secercah sinar bulan. Angin malam bertiup kencang, namun mereka berdua sama sekali tidak kedinginan. Kelihatannya akan menjadi malam gelap yang panjang.

Eren mendesah lelah, kali ini dia-lah yang ingin mengutuk Irvin Smith.

_**owarimashita ; ;**_

* * *

><p>errr… ini apa ya. penpik nista yang keluar dari hasil wb dua mingguan ini sampai-sampai <em>author<em>nya gak _update_ mc yang harusnya di_update_ /plak. maafkan saya, tapi cuma ini yang bisa saya _publish_ hari ini karena yang lainnya sedang dalam tahap pemulihan ide(?).

_blackout aka lights off_. bahasa keren dari mati lampu. mati lampunya nista sekali. curhatan _author_ yang mandinya gelap-gelapan terus langsung nulis ini cerita. agak kurang kerjaan ya? /ditendang.

sangat sadar bahwa levi sepertinya memang ooc sekali disini. _gomen not gomen ya, wwwww_.

_review_ sangat diharapkan, _minnaaaa. jaa, atode nee_ o/


End file.
